Second point de vue
by seiika
Summary: Arraché encore une fois de son monde, Harry Potter serpentard surnommé le maudit, doit accepter qui il est et ce qu'il est. Mais surtout, accepter le lien qui les unit. Il devra prendre des décisions difficiles, écouter ses instincts et obéir. Harry arrivera-t-il à enfin trouver sa place? Tom/Harry progressif. Fausse prophétie.
1. Prologue

**Et oui je commence une nouvelle histoire, je devrais pas je sais cela aussi. Mais j'était en plein cour et j'ai eu une idée quand j'ai repensé à un épisode de Supernatural donc voila. Pour le temps de parution, je sais pas trop combien de temps je vais mettre entre chaque chapitre. Comme d'hab, evité de regarder les fautes d'orthographes, j'arrive pas à les voir même en relisant. **

**D'ailleurs j'ai eu du mal à écrire le prologue car je m'étais du présent. Je sais pas pourquoi^^ enfin bref le voila: **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Les familiers étaient des êtres à part, capable de se transformer à volonter en son animal totem. A la différence des animagis, le familier n'acquièrent ses capacités qu'après s'être lié avec son maître.

C'était plus qu'un sort, dès le premier regard, deux êtres étaient alors liés irrémédiablement par la résonance de leur âme.

Cette liaison étant peu connu sans pour autant être perdu, il n'y avait aucune loi qui régissait ce que le maître et le familier n'avait pas le droit de faire comme ce qu'ils devaient faire l'un envers l'autre. C'était plutôt un accord tactique entre eux qui s'établissait après avoir passé du temps ensemble. Quelque fois, quand les forces en jeu étaient importantes, les choses se faisaient naturellement et généralement, le familier décidait de lui même à suivre son maître.

Étant peu nombreux, une petit communauté avait été crée ce qui leur permettait de se retrouver et de se questionner sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient avec leurs familiers. Au fils des années, des règles avait été établis, la plus importante étant celle qui interdit le maître et le familier d'entretenir une quelconque relation autre que la fusion de leurs âmes. Si on enfreignait cette loi, on était directement exclue de la communauté. Elles étaient une sorte de guide pour les nouveaux et ainsi les aidaient avec leur nouvelle relation qui pouvait être parfois déroutante.

Le maître n'avait en aucun cas le pouvoir de contrôler son familier. Celui-ci étant un humain et un animal à part entière, il ne perdait pas sa conscience après s'être transformé pour la première fois ce qui arrivait généralement dès que le maître et le familier se rencontrait pour la première fois. Cette transformation était une sorte de démonstration et de preuve pour le maître qui ne pouvait pas réfuté son appartenance. Le lien était une connexion entre deux personnes qui leur promettait une fidélité éternelle ainsi que l'assurance de n'être jamais seul. C'était une relation unique qu'enviait beaucoup de sorcier.

Il était écrit dans certain livre, que Dumbeldore avait rencontré son propre familier dans sa jeunesse et qu'il était mort quelque temps plus tard. Les circonstances n'étaient pas connus mais elle n'était sûrement pas naturel. Quelques temps plus tard, Dumbeldore faisait la connaissance de fumseck qui n'était pas son familier mais qui décida de l'accompagner comme pour le consoler de sa perte.

L'histoire des familier étaient racontés à chaque enfant sorcier au moins une fois pour ne pas qu'il panique si jamais cela leur arrivait. Généralement, chaque grand sorcier avait rencontré leur familier durant leur vie. Il fallait savoir que si le familier mourrait, le maître restait en vie ce qui n'était pas le cas dans la situation inverse.

Lily Evans étant une sorcière né de moldue, elle ne connaissait pas cette histoire alors, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand son fils qu'elle protégeait de ses bras du Seigneur des ténèbres, se transforma en une sorte de lézard ailé qui ressemblait vaguement à un cheval aussi noir que la nuit.

* * *

Merci =) Faudra attendre un peu pour la suite. Bisous


	2. Chapitre 1: Mon familier

_**Salut ! voici le premier chapitre ou on apprend ce qu'est Harry. J'espère que mon choix vous surprendra. **_

_**Je publie ce chapitre alors que j'avais dans l'intention d'attendre un peu, le temps d'écrire les prochains. Mais bon, j'ai pas pu attendre. **_

_**Info supra important : Je vais faire plaisir à mes lecteurs. Grâce à toutes vos review sur mon demi-deux jambes, j'ai écris le chapitre suivant. Juste pour vous. J'imaginai pas que les review pouvaient avoir un pouvoir aussi fort. Il est fini et je le poste dès que j'ai fait le maximum pour le corriger avec mes maigres aptitudes. **_

_**Info Important : j'ai changé un truc dans le prologue, Harry n'est pas un familier chien loup comme j'avais l'intention de le faire mais en sombral. Voila. **_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un sombral comme familier :**

Dans une maison située dans un petit village, une jeune femme au long cheveux roux berçait son fils de un ans, prénommé Harry, qui s'était réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit. Il pleurait déjà depuis une demi-heure sans discontinuité et rien de ce que la jeune femme avait essayé ne le calmait. Elle commençait petit à petit à désespérer.

Même si elle ne travaillait pas pour pouvoir s'occuper à plein temps de son fils, il n'en était pas moins qu'elle était très fatiguée et que son mari ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Elle ne le jugeait pas, mais dès qu'il rentrait le soir après avoir sûrement combattu des mangemorts, étant un Auror et un des meilleurs, James se jetait misérablement dans leur canapé et n'en bougeait plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'appel pour le dîner. Après seulement, il s'occupait un peu de son fils et elle en profitait pour prendre soin d'elle. Malheureusement, cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Comme le lendemain, James devait se lever tôt, il allait se coucher à peine une heur après la fin du dîner et souvent sans elle qui devait encore ranger et laver quelques affaires.

James était donc celui qui ramenait l'argent à la maison, c'est pourquoi elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu, et pourtant elle espérait qu'avec le temps, elle puisse trouver un travail, pourquoi pas à Poudlard, et qu'ainsi elle récupère son indépendance.

En attendant, elle cajolait son fils qui continuait de s'époumoner. N'en pouvant plus, elle s'assit dans une chaise à bascule qui se trouvait entre la fenêtre et le lit. D'un délicat toucher, elle caressa les joues de son enfant. Elles étaient rouges de ses larmes et toutes rondes, cela lui donnait toujours envie de les tripoter. Elle remonta jusqu'à toucher ses doux cheveux noirs pendant que l'autre berçait le petit corps. Après quelques minutes de se traitement, l'enfant commença enfin à se calmer et quand il s'endormit dans ses bras, elle souffla de soulagement. Enfin elle pouvait retourner se coucher.

D'une poussé, elle se leva délicatement du fauteuil dans l'intention de poser son fils dans son lit. Une fois son fils bien installer, elle partit doucement pour ne pas faire craquer le plancher et réveiller le petit. Un pas après l'autre, elle arriva devant la porte qui n'était pas complètement fermé ce qui lui avait permit d'entendre son fils pleurer. Après être enfin sorti, elle marcha jusqu'à sa chambre où elle pouvait entendre son mari ronflé doucement. Alors qu'elle allait s'installer à ces cotés, un bruit d'explosion puis une porte qui craque la fit sursauter et réveilla son mari.

Étant un Auror entraîné, James sut tout de suite qu'ils étaient attaqués et il ne doutait pas de leurs identités. Il espérait juste que leur Maître ne soit pas avec eux, sinon ils étaient morts avant même que quelqu'un puisse venir les sauver.

« Va chercher Harry, et cache toi dans sa chambre. Je vais essayé de les retenir le plus longtemps possible, pendant que toi tu trouves un moyen de t'enfuir et d'aller chercher de l'aide » ordonna-t-il

« Non, je ne te laisse pas seul. » essaya de protester sa femme.

« Fait ce que je te dis Lily. Harry est le plus important d'accord ? »

Elle secoua la tête pour donner son accord. James qui avait récupéré sa baguette sous son oreiller, partit sans attendre se confronter à leurs ennemis. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers sans faire attention au bruit qu'il faisait, bien au contraire. Plus il faisait de bruit, plus cela allait attirer l'ennemi à le suivre et donc à ne pas faire de mal à sa famille.

Arrivé au rez de chaussé, il vit sa porte complètement carbonisé qui pendait lamentablement. L'ennemi pour le moment inconnu, n'était pas en vue. Il se dirigea donc doucement dans le salon et là, il Le vit.

Le seigneur noir dans toute sa puissance. Vêtu dans une cape noir qui flottait d'un vent imaginaire, sûrement du à son pouvoir, son visage était à découvert et James comprenait pourquoi toutes les femmes étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il était magnifique.

Son visage était viril sans pour autant avoir une ossature aussi prononcé que les grecques. Ses cheveux aussi noir que ses yeux, ondulaient légèrement jusqu'à la base de son coup. Et son corps n'était pas non plus en reste. Il avait de large épaule cependant tout en finesse. Et il était grand, très grand. Peut être 10 centimètres de plus que lui où c'était simplement sa peur qui lui donnait cette impression.

Enfouissant ses craintes, il n'attendit pas que Voldemort fasse le premier mouvement et envoya un sortilège informulé directement vers sa cible qui l'annula d'un coup de poignet nonchalant.

« C'est tout ce que peut faire le célèbre James Potter ? On m'avait pourtant affirmer que c'était toi qui avait arrêté le plus de mes hommes cette année. Se serait-il trompé ? Je ne peux me laisser à penser cela quand je te vois en face de moi. » dit il narquoisement, sur de son pouvoir.

« Allez vous faire foutre ! »

James venait de tomber complètement dans le panneau. Il était si simple d'énerver un Griffondor pour qu'il perde ainsi leur concentration. Sa victoire était déjà assuré avant même qu'il ne lance son premier sortilège.

Un combat s'engagea. Bien vite, James remarqua qu'aucun de ses sortilèges n'arrivaient à leurs buts alors que lui avait déjà des plaies sanguinolente. Les sorts pleuvaient dans le salon et cassaient, creusaient, brûlaient tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Même James avait abandonné les sorts blancs pour privilégier des sorts à la limite de la magie noir. Des sorts gris, une sorte de compromis entre la magie blanche et la magie noir.

Un sort inconnu lui faucha les jambes et il tomba sur le ventre, face contre terre au pied du Mage noir qui s'était avancé jusqu'à lui. Serrant les dents, il essaya dans une dernière volonté à se lever mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Il tenta alors de se mettre assis pour au moins paraître moins misérable. Malheureusement, un sort le contraignit à rester à sa place.

« Bien, bien, bien. Tes veines tentatives étaient assez drôle mais je m'en lasse. Dommage que je doive me dépêcher. J'aurais tellement voulu te torturer jusqu'à ta mort, entendre tes cris réchauffer l'aire, ton sang, la terre et tes membres s'agiter dans tous les sens comme le ver que vous êtes.» Il soupira de résignation comme si on venait de lui retirer son plus précieux jouet sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Et pourtant, un grand sourire ornait son visage parfait et ses yeux brillaient de satisfaction et de supériorité. En plus de le regarder comme si il était une sous-merde, il prenait plaisir à le voir le visage sur le plancher, incapable de répliquer ni de se défendre.

James su qu'il allait mourir dès que le Lord finit sa tirade. Il n'avait pas peur mais regrettait de ne pas avoir vu sa femme, ni d'avoir tenu son fils une dernière fois avant de mourir. Comme un dernier adieu. Le sortilège le faucha sans douleur et il pria silencieusement pour sa femme et son petit.

Voldemort ne prêta pas attention au corps qu'il enjamba pour se diriger à l'étage. Là où devait se trouver la mère et l'enfant qui devait être sa perte selon une prophétie qu'avait entendu un de ses plus précieux espions.

Il était dommage que celui ci soit amoureux depuis longtemps de la sang de bourbe, il aurait bien aimer lui offrir n'importe qu'elle autre femme pour qu'il puisse ainsi tuer la rousse et ne laisser aucun témoin. Il lui avait promit sous condition qui lui soit redevable qu'il allait l'épargner et le lord ne rompait jamais une promesse, sauf si il était vraiment obligé bien sur.

Rapidement, il atteint le second étage et tomba devant quatre portes. Après un rapide examen, il comprit que celle en face de lui était la chambre du gamin. Il se dirigea donc vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit. Cependant, la porte resta fermé. Il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de la forcer de sa simple force physique. D'un coup de main qui tenait sa baguette, la porte vola en éclat et projeta tout ce qui s'y trouvait derrière. Un cris de peur féminin l'accompagna.

D'un pas conquérant et sur, il entra dans la chambre et se stoppa directement après l'avoir franchit. Il surplombait la femme qui était tombé à cause du souffle de l'explosion ce qui était absolument jouissif pour lui. Il avait toujours eu soif de dominance depuis qu'il se sentait comme si il n'était rien. En effet, étant enfant, on lui avait vite fait comprendre qu'étant orphelin, il était inférieur aux adultes et même aux autres enfants. Il avait prit un malin plaisir à leur montrer ce qu'il savait faire quelques années plus tards. Heureusement pour eux, il n'avait pu en profiter bien longtemps. A cette époque là, il était inexpérimenté et avait tué trop rapidement ses victimes.

« Donne moi l'enfant et je te laisserai en vie » proposa-t-il. Il doutait fortement qu'elle accepte cependant.

« Jamais ! Tuez moi si vous voulez mais ne touchez pas à mon bébé » supplia-t-elle misérablement, les larmes coulants abondamment sur ses joues pour finir dans son cou.

« Tsss » siffla-t-il tout de même un peu agacé.

« Je ne veux que l'enfant. Pars avant que je ne change d'avis »

« Pitié ! Pas harry ! Pas mon bébé. Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! » cria-t-elle en desserrant légèrement les bras pour pouvoir regarder son fils qui était réveillé et étrangement calme.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré dans la chambre, Le lord posa son regard sur le bébé dans son ensemble. Il ne devait pas faire plus de 6 kilos et était à peine âgé de quelques mois. Comment cette enfant pouvait un jour causer sa perte, cela restait un mystère pour lui. Certes, il pouvait sentir son pouvoir qui était beaucoup plus élevé qu'un bébé sorcier commun mais il ne voyait rien qui pouvait s'apprêter à un pouvoir qui pourrait le tuer. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était ridicule.

Il se laissait dicter ses actes par une vulgaire prophétie, entendu pendant l'entretien d'embauche d'une pseudo-voyante en compagnie de Dumbeldore. Elle pouvait être fausse comme elle pouvait ne pas concerné cette enfant, après tout Snape n'avait entendu que le début de la prophétie.

De plus, il avait une étrange sensation en regardant le corps du gamin dont émanait son pouvoir, comme une sorte de familiarité dans les ondulations de sa magie et dans sa fréquence.

Il prit alors une décision qu'il espérait ne le nuirait pas. Il allait laisser l'enfant et la mère vivre. Et peut être que dans quelques années, il pourrait faire du petit, un de ses plus puissants mangemorts.

Finalement, il quitta des yeux le corps de l'enfant pour s'attarder quelques instants sur son visage. Il ressemblait à tous les bébé qu'il avait pu voir sauf ses yeux, des yeux plus vert que l'herbe qui disparaissaient derrière des paupières roses.

Alors qu'il allait remonter son regard, les yeux du petit se rouvrir et une chose inimaginable se produisit. Le corps de l'enfant se métamorphosa, se fut d'abord sa tête qui se ralonga, puis sa peau qui brunit jusqu'à devenir aussi noir que ses cheveux. Deux ailes déchirèrent ensuite la peau des omoplate du bébé. En tout, la transformation n'avait duré que 4 secondes tellement les changements étaient rapides. Aucun cris n'avait accompagné le processus. Pourtant, le bébé avait eu les os cassé et déplacé.

Maintenant, il ressemblait à un cheval ailé avec la peau sur les os et sans poils. Il chercha dans sa mémoire ce qu'était la créature et déduisit que c'était un bébé sombral, beaucoup plus gros que le bébé qu'il était initialement.

La surprise et le choc se lisait sur le visage de la femme qui n'avait pourtant pas lâché son enfant qui n'en était plus un. Un choc qui n'était pas aussi important que celui du Lord qui connaissait la signification de cette transformation grâce à ses nombreuses lectures.

Cette enfant qui devait mourir en premier lieu, était son familier. L'être qui lui serait à jamais fidèle et qui était magiquement parlant, ce qui se rapprochait le plus de son égal.

La mère aurait du être choqué et dégoutté de cette état de fait pensa le Lord. Et pourtant, elle ne lui avait même pas jeté un regard depuis sa transformation, comme si elle avait oublié sa présence pour contempler son fils.

Il se questionna sur se faite pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se rappela qu'elle était une né de moldue et que même si elle était intelligente, elle n'avait sûrement pas du s'arrêter sur les contes et légendes de se monde contrairement à lui qui voulait tout connaître, et pouvoir ainsi mieux le contrôler.

Ces livres disaient tous la même chose, qu'un maître et son familier étaient liés par leur âme et qu'ils se complétaient parfaitement. Pourtant il ne pouvait y croire. Un enfant ne pouvait être son égal, et qui pouvait affirmer qu'il n'allait jamais le trahir. C'était pas ses foutus bouquins qui pouvaient le lui promettre. Et puis leur relation pourrait être une faiblesse. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter se lien. Jamais il ne pourrait agir comme le devait un maître, enfin se genre de maître. Par contre, il ne doutait pas un seul instant que se familier était le sien. Le sombral le représentait bien.

Les légendes répétaient à qui voulait les croire que les sombrals étaient des être noirs, qui apportaient la mort sur son passage et qui portaient malheur.

Réfléchissant quelques instants,Voldemort ne prit pas de décision attive. Il se contenta de suivre son plan à une exception près, il allait tuer la mère pour ne pas qu'elle révèle ce qu'elle venait de voir. Au diable son espion, ce secret était le plus important.

L'enfant pouvait toujours être un atout dans le futur.. Il devait réfléchir plus longtemps, faire plus de recherche avant de prendre sa décision final. Peut être qu'il allait le lui révéler un jour mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il grandisse. Pour le moment, il lui était inutile.

Sans que la mère ne le voit venir, le Lord lui jeta le sortilège de mort. Son corps tomba en arrière et libéra son enfant de ses bras qui se retrouva sur son ventre. Le lord ne prêta pas non plus attention à se corps là, il avait déjà trop tarder. Les renforts allaient bientôt arriver et il devait être loin à ce moment là. Cependant, il lui restait un problème. Si il avait tuer la mère, c'était pour que personne sache que l'enfant était un sombral. Or il l'était toujours.

Heureusement pour lui et ses plans, l'enfant reprit sa forme initial quand du bruit se fit entendre au rez de chaussé. Après un dernier regard vers son familier, il transplanna à des lieux d'ici.

( tadam ! Fin ! Bisous choupinous )


End file.
